Le guide du manipulateur d'Akira
by Clarence Darthsymbio
Summary: Avez-vous déjà été manipulé? Savez-vous quel mal engendre la manipulation? Après tout ne savez-vous pas qu'une romance peut très bien partir en eau de boudin... Akira le sait. Et il n'en tire pas de leçon pour autant.


**PoV Francis Aka Akira.**

**

* * *

**_**Guide de la manipulation. Chapitre un.

* * *

**_

_Bonjour. Je me présente. Je suis Francis Gardenbelt, ou bien Akira Desclaves comme je me surnomme. J'inaugure en ces quelques lignes le guide de la manipulation. Ceci n'est pas un mémoire personnel. Ceci peut servir, a vous comme à moi. Je suis né il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'ai que dix neuf ans, et je manipule les gens. Ceci n'est pas ma passion, c'est juste un moyen de tuer le temps. Je n'ai pas d'emploi. Je n'ai pas de brevet d'étude, hormis le bac. Je suis simplement un homme, comme tous, mis à part que certains ne savent pas quoi choisir, certains ne savent pas quelle vie adopter. J'ai choisi de me mettre en réserve. Je manipule, je vole à ma façon, de l'argent, des sentiments, des petits bouts de vie, à ma façon je suis quelqu'un d'adorable comme quelqu'un de détestable. Chaque partie de mon récit peut vous répugner, tout comme il peut vous amuser, c'est à vous de voir. En cela l'horreur ne représente rien. Ce n'est pas une chronique du mal. Simplement un guide. Aucun jugement. Aucune voie à suivre. Aucune idée à en retenir sinon si vous voulez devenir manipulateur, tout comme moi. Ma vie n'est pas un exemple, mais l'exemple fait ma vie. Écoutez moi, et approchez.

* * *

_**_Note 1: Jour 1: Prélude._**

_Je suis né un 8 novembre 1991, avec pour seule ligne de conduite un enseignement catholique et carré. Je devais être, comme mes quatres frères et soeurs, un exemple, un trophée dont mes chers parents seraient fiers, et à exhiber dans les réceptions, soirées mondaines, orgies bourgeoises, comme j'ai l'habitude de les appeler. Je fus bien souvent premier de ma classe, persécuté par les mauvais, adoré par les bons. On m'a souvent insulté, de renfermé, on m'a appelé boucle d'or bien longtemps. Je suis blond en effet. Blond doré tirant sur le platine, j'ai un visage aux traits fins et féminins. Je mesure pas moins d'un mètre soixante cinq et j'ai une alimentation saine. Je suis sportif et attentif en cours. Et pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de changer mon mode de vie. Ceci est le premier jour de ma transformation. Ce soir à minuit pile commencera ma vie. Ce soir je ne serai plus l'aimable Francis.

* * *

_**_Note 1: Jour 2: Akira._**

_Il y a bien longtemps que je vis de nouveau seul. Titulaire du bac depuis deux ans, je vis dans un petit appartement en bordure de Lyon, une ville grande et active, mais qui me fout la paix, c'est déjà un début. Six heures du matin. J'ai coupé mes cheveux. Je les ai teints d'un beau noir corbeau. Je les ai lissés et coiffés. Me voici enfin Akira. les nombreux piercings que je porte aux oreilles ont été faits quinze minutes plus tard par mes soins. J'ai acheté de nouveaux vêtements et j'ai vagabondé seul dans la rue à la recherche de ma première victime. La première victime, ce fut un homme. Grand, brun, de beaux yeux bleus. Il n'y a plus qu'a se servir._

"Monsieur, excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer la direction de la librairie s'il vous plaît?

_La technique infaillible du pauvre petit garçon perdu. Bien heureusement je suis bien plus androgyne qu'avant. Ca me plaît. Il est directement tombé dans le panneau. Ce pauvre homme qui me déblatérait sans cesse ses directions en agitant ses biceps dans tous les sens afin de m'indiquer ladite rue et, bien sûr je m'en fich ais et je n'avais aucun besoin d'y aller, d'ailleurs je ne l'écoutais pas. Allez un petit effort, on va rougir un peu. Voilà._

"Excusez moi, mais ça me paraît un peu compliqué... Vous voudriez pas m'accompagner? Je suis un peu perdu vous savez..."

_Bien sûr que je connais la ville par coeur, mais vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que mes deux ans de théâtre m'ont servi a faire du tricotin. Il accepta avec un bref sourire. c'était dans la poche. Bon, j'avais besoin de manger, une vraie fin de loup. Je lui ferai le coup du portefeuille une fois dans la librairie. Coup classique, mais il avait l'iar un peu naïf._

"C'est une belle ville. Vous venez d'emménager?"

_Bien sûr que je ne viens pas d'emménager... Bien pernicieuse comme victime. Pas grave, jouons le jeu._

"Je viens d'arriver, je vivais à quelques centaines de kilomètres avant. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer, ça me gêne... Qu'on me vouvoie, monsieur."

_Oh oui qu'il est bon de rougir pour obtenir la suprême soumission de la souris A coincée dans une boîte à coté de la souris B qui lui fait du charme. Le sujet A a tourné la tête vers moi. Il rougit aussi. C'est presque attendrissant. Mais je vais pas non plus perdre mon temps. Enfin arrivés devant la librairie. Quel dommage il essaye de s'esquiver. A-t-il seulement un doute sur ce qui l'attend?_

"Vous... Vous pouvez m'accompagner? Ca a l'air grand et je n'ose pas vraiment y aller tout seul... Les espaces publics sont assez effrayants..."

"Je... Euh... Très bien... Mais rapidement... Ma pause se termine dans deux heures, et je n'ai pas encore mangé..."

"On peut manger ensemble si ça vous convient!"

_Il a accepté. Bon sang je suis trop fort. Un petit sourire malicieux et je monte à l'étage avec lui. Un livre chiant, un autre livre chiant... Je marrête et je lui montre un livre de psychologie. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si j'avais envie de poignarder son regard, et je redescend, satisfait de l'avoir embobiné comme il faut. J'arrive à la caisse, et je fouille rapidement mes poches, avant de lâcher un bête et méchant "merde" entre mes lèvres fines et rosies par le froid. Il me regarde et me propose de payer mon livre. Voilà. Victtimisé à cent pour cent. Je gagne un livre de psycho et un repas gratuit. Akira à gagné. Je suis rentré chez moi le ventre plein et un nouveau numéro de téléphone, simplement enregistré dans mon pager sous le charmant sobriquet de "Victime A". Journée bien remplie. Akira revoit la victime numéro 1 demain. Parfait.

* * *

__**Note 1: Jour 3: Victime A, le retour.**_

_Après une esquive formidablement bien réussie à sa main qui allait discrètement se poser sur ma hanche (non mais il est fou lui?) Je lui serrai chaleureusement la main, en marchant à ses cotés. Il est absolument tombé sous le charme. J'ai le coup d'oeil pour ce genre de personnes qui s'intéressent plus au corps qu'a l'esprit. Bien sûr comme je suis formidablement bien fichu malgré ma petite taille, je passe pour la bonne pomme à violer dans une seigneuriale chambre d'hôtel. Malheureusement je ne recherche qu'a faire mon petit bout de chemin avec lui, ou plutôt mon petit bout de chemin en l'utilisant, et de repartir dès que j'en aurais marre. Bien sûr celui-ci est riche. Employé dans une bijouterie dont il est le propriétaire et patron, il n'a pas de souci budgétaire à se faire, et d'ailleurs moi ça m'arrange. On est allés sur son lieu de travail. Malgré l'effort intense que je manifestais pour bêtement rougir comme une quiche sous son regard, qui d'ailleurs était joli mais sans plus (a vrai dire voir quelqu'un me fait autant d'effet que si je regardais un poney dans les yeux. Globuleux, mielleux, dégoulinant de tendresse mal placée). BREF. Il m'a demandé de me choisir une montre. Bien évidemment j'ai pris le soin hier de lui dire que je n'en avais pas après avoir eu la délicatesse de lui demander l'heure à plusieurs reprises. Il me l'offre. Quelle galanterie. Je vais prendre la plus chère alors. Galanterie oblige, d'ailleurs, cette sublime monture de montre en argent massif montée sur la montre et les zircons enchâssés sur le cadran me plaisent bien. Allons y gaiement. Il a posé sa main sur ma hanche et j'ai poussé un soupir, juste pour la forme. Puis je me suis esquivé de nouveau. Je n'ai ni attirance pour les hommes ni pour les femmes. Je manipule. Je suis quelqu'un d'inaccessible._

_Je repars cette fois-ci avec une jolie montre et un sentiment de joue humide. Qui sait où ces lèvres ont bien pu passer. dégoûtant.

* * *

_**PoV Lynn

* * *

**_**Journal Intime

* * *

**_**_Jour 783_**

_J'ai vu ce matin aux infos qu'un train avait déraillé. J'espère que ce n'est pas celui de Francis qui a quitté les rails. Je tiens tellement à lui. Il ne me considère que comme une amie bien sûr, bien que j'entretienne des sentiments plus forts à son égard. Il se trouve trop petit, trop féminin dans ses traits... Et pourtant quand je suis avec lui je me sens toute petite. On fait la même taille... Mais pour moi il est le plus grand des hommes. Moi, la petite rouquine frisée à lunettes, qui voudrait de moi... Et lui a été depuis toujours mon seul vrai ami. Mais il faut que je me fasse une raison. Il faut que je change de look pour le séduire. Je vais aller samedi avec ma mère m'acheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes, et je vais me teindre en brune. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour deux raisons. Il est intelligent, il est beau, et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds ne me feront jammais changer d'avis. Je le vois demain, après une semaine de maladie. La grippe ça pardonne pas. Les cours continuent et il faut que je les rattrappe. En plus je suis dans une mauvaise période... Une periode de sept jours dans le mois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref, je dois être en forme demain._**_

* * *

Jour 784_**

_Ce matin en arrivant en cours, je n'ai pas vu Francis. Pourtant il est facilement reconnaissable avec ses boucles blondes. Et puis un jeune homme est venu me dire bonjour. Ce n'était pas le Francis que je connaissais. Ses manières, son intonation, ses gestes et même son rire était différent. Sans parler de ses cheveux... Qu'a-t-il fait? Je dois chercher un peu de réponses... Je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie en disant que jamais il n'aurait eu les moyens de s'acheter cette grosse montre en argent. Il n'a pas mangé avec moi ce midi. Je dois essayer de comprendre.

* * *

_**Notes de madame Scherlitzer.**_

* * *

Cours de mathématiques de 8h a 9h le lundi 17 mars: La vulgarité touche ce pauvre Francis. Il perd la tête. Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander de l'appeler Akira. Je devrais parler de son problème de personnalité rapidement au conseil de classe, voire au directeur, à ses parents, au conseiller d'orientation ou toute autre personne susceptible de l'aider._**

* * *

Pager de Jidan: **

* * *

17/03;10h00: Appels passés: 17 (Akira)

Appels reçus: 0

Appels en absence: 0

Agenda: Akira n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être lâcher l'affaire.

**Chapitre 1: Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Le guide de la manipulation d'Akira, CHP1-Clarence Darthsymbio-10/03/2011_


End file.
